Mario League Gaming
by SubwayGuy98b
Summary: MONTAGE PARODY THING IS TEXT FORM! when random groups fight for whatever they're fighting for, things get a little MLG in there! Join as teams of at least five, try to wreck everybody to win the match and occupy random places and random stores! there's Mario, Sonic, Fawful, Diementio, Lakitu, Amy Rose, and other m8s in this fic, so there's no characters that will be fourgotten!
1. mario and his m8s

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1a**

_True story: I just found some big piece of paper with Mario x Call Of Duty on it and that's where this came from._

Mario was a master noscoper green shelling along with Wario and Luigi was a half loser. ''Get straight, bro! Do you even lift all my coins?'' Wario asked and he was throwing shells at different people and then from nowhere, Mario did some skating and he threw some green shells, at Donkey Kong. ''Yes, I can lift ALL of your coins and then some more.'' Mario boasted, and then he came in WITH LUIGI who had some speed. ''1-on-1 me, m8 or get wrecked.'' Wario said and then he did some shelling to Mario's side and then Luigi left at some good speed

Mario and Wario were versusing each other like true m8's and there was a blue shell from coming from nowhere. ''WHO WAS THAT?'' Wario asked and he was angry because someone was hardscoping and he ran outside from the ASDA. ''Yo, it was me, who is the FLYER!'' Lakitu said and he was a asian for some reason, unlike the ''white'' Lakitu. ''STFU, bro.'' Wario replied and then Lakitu did the come at bro pose and Wario ran at him to do an attack, which had some scoper. ''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SCOPE LIKE THAT, BRO!'' Lakitu shouted and he did some yellow shell attack, which is FUCKING FAST!

Lakitu shouted ''I'm also a noscoper pro, dumbass.'' and he punched Wario to the ground like an idiot. ''Lakitu, you are a retard, because this is the wrong noscope.'' Ludwig said, dramatically and he got a fire flower and he threw it in the air to hit Lakitu and then he turned into a shell. ''I WILL GET YOU MOTHERFUCKER!'' Lakitu shouted angrily.

Wario and Mario are going to try to rekt each other in a 1v1 match and Waluigi and Bowser might appear like the shithead they are(they got noscopeage, though)

**Episode 1b will be way better than this shit**


	2. STARRING SANIC!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1b: SANIC THE HEDGEHOG!**

Mario's team were rekking people on Wario's clan like a badass, when all of sudden inside the FUCKING tesco store, sanic and fawful come out like a noscoping pro. ''Learning is fucking awesome, so get ready 2 be rekt.'' Fawful said, with the paint gun to Mario's body. ''WAIT! WHO'S REKKING MARIO?'' Luigi shouted with the new yellow shell. '' go catch me, m8.'' Sanicsaid and Luigi threw a yellow shell towards Sanic and the hedgehog then sped up to the speed of fast.

Sanic and Fawful were doing some noscoping on Lakitu and Paratroopa, when suddenly Ludwig jumped into the fray and Lemmy did the same. ''Wow, Lemmy. I bet you're fast as hell, m8.'' Sanic said and he had his ring gun 2 kill Lemmy with. ''YEAH, I'M FUCKING FAST, M8!'' Lemmy replied and he went at his top speed and Sonic quickly followed, running at the speed of fast and trying to noscope Lemmy in the face with the auto rings. ''Come on, bro.'' Sonic said, while using his bomb ring and he managed to get Lemmy to get rekt, but the koopaling wasn't kill, yet and sonic got his auto ring gun out and rekt Lemmy for real and he was kill.

Fawful and Mario were noscoping some sample text and then they were trying to own each other by using some shells, including a blue shell, but that accidently hit Roy who was camping for a good 3 minutes and she came out. ''I've been in gorilla warfare, so prepare to get rekt.'' he shouted and he fired the bullet bill immediately to both own Fawful and Mario by killing them, but they respawned a minute later and they were ready for revenge to wrek Roy with his bullet fucking bill gun. ''I'mma not dieing again today, m8.'' Mario said and he did some cool ass moves before using some log to try and crush Roy.

Lemmy finally founded taels, who was in the air and the fox had some grenades in his hand and he was dropping THEM either on the other fuicking clans or in his teamate's hand and then the teamate could throw them. ''HEY THERE, BRO!'' Taels shouted and he dropped a grenade, but Lemmy dodged with no shit and he had a paint gun to noscope tails with and he used it to get the fox onto the ground, where they could wrek each other.

**to be continued**


	3. triple clan action confirmed!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1c: Three Clans**

There was three clans fighting each other, one which was made up of Ludwig and has probably part of faze clan, Sanic and Sonic's clan and THE BROS. CLAN, made up of Mario and some others guys including Luigi and Toadette.  
So far, Mario's clan is owning the whole match via their skills and Sanic's clan and ''faze'' clan were tied for second place and Tails was dropping some grenades on Lemmy. ''hello, I got some swag with some noscope.'' Lemmy said and he did a middle finger to confirm his swag. ''damn, I want to some hordcore noscoping.'' tails said and he flew down to do some tail spin and it had some noscope in it, proving that Taels is an mlg pro.

''Watching people gettin rekt, is not my shit.'' Amy said and she was a bit of a camper, as she was camping in a tunnel and then she heard some footsteps. ''Wait, who's fucking quickscoping?'' she asked and then Amy Rose heard the same footsteps again. ''Huh.'' the mystery quickscoper said and he was moving around fast like Sanic the hedgehog but he wasn't sanic since he then fired a shot at amy (shot fired) and then amy ran around like leroy jenkins just running around at the speed of fast and there IT WAS...WALUIGI, who just can do PRO quickscopes outta nowhere. ''ur gonna get rekt, so 1v1 me, bitch!'' waluigi shouted and he got his yellow shell out along with a rifle and amy got a ring shot gun.

Apprently a fourth clan was going to conquer the asda with some quickscoping and noscoping wepons and it was rumoured a mixed bag characters mostly from SEGA and Nintendo and Beat was the first one there. ''Sup, dudes!'' he said and then he rekt Toadette by using his spray to rekt her in the face. ''OH NO, i'm gettin' rekt.'' she said, before she used teh super airhorn to Beat's face, but it fucked up due to his head phones and then NESS was there to rek the place with baseball bat and he swinging around a lot and then he hit toadettes face in the fucking process, incresing his swag level.

The fourth clan was finally there and ready to noscope everyone else with their eggs and guns. Billy Hatcher was now running around some other tunnels with his vaccum cleaner/gun and he saw waluigi in the tunnel and then he shot a really fast egg at him. ''I FINALLY REKT SOME FAGGOT!'' Billy shouted and then he turned around and he saw some Amy Rose with 10 grenade rings to own him with.

**FG: The Outback coming soon, as well as Episodes 1d and 2a coming soon**


	4. NEARLY REKT!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1d: Nearly Rekt!**

Four clans were fighting for a mini-ASDA including apprently a part of faze clan which was being leaded by Ludwig von koopa and Lemmy because they can noscope. ''GET DAT QUICKSCOPER!'' Sanic shouted and actually it was charmy bee who was a camper. ''oh shit, you dumbass.'' charmy said and he didn't shot, but sanic did and Charmy was killed to death by the ring gun. ''Seriously, dumbass. GET ON MY SKILL LEVEL, SINCERELY!'' Vyse shouted, he had the bazooka, then he fired a missle bombtowards Sanic and then the hedgehog ran away from the missle bomb at the speed of faster and then HE passed Knuckles with a high five. ''I forgot to signe, damn knuckles m8. DID YOU TAKE STERIDS?'' vyse said and then knuckles took some missle bomb. ''no, because that hurt. wot m8?'' knuckles said and he was cracking his knuckles.

Ludwig's and Mario's clans were fighting with the Sanic Clan using some noscope guns and also a blue shell, but that managed to get a lot of random people rekt anyways. ''WHAT KIND OF decision is that?'' tael said, and the fingers pointed to Shadow. ''shut up, fgt. that was my actions.''' he said and then he got rekt fast by a yellow shell with Lakitu. ''WHAT ACTIONS, M8?'' lakitu said and he had a paintball gun to rekt people with and he started aiming it at the fucking paratroopa. ''don't worry, i'm alright.'' roy said, while running to do a noscope shot to LAKITU and he did it. ''Rest in kill, lakitu.'' mario said and he had a baseball bat to PWN people.

Amy was still in a tunnel, fucking camping like an idiot. ''where's anybody?'' she asked and then she did a leeroy jenkins and noscoped some people incuding BD JOE AND AIAI, who was rested in not dead, but he wasn't kill yet. ''oh my god, shes retarded.'' he said and then he went to quickscope AMY ROSE to make her killed and then later aiai managed to get amy rose rekt. ''u wot, m8?'' AIAI said, pissed off and then he ran with billy hatcher to get a some shell including the an orange shell, which was originally rare, but it became 20% less rare, latter on. ''we got swag bitch.'' billy said and he had some NOSCOPE GLASSES on.

**episodes 2a and 2b is coming soon and it will HAVE NOSCOPE(r u surprised?) and a different place**


	5. original place, nothing personel

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2a: Extra ClanS and New Place!**

Two new clans were doign some noscoping with either ring guns or paintball guns because they both had some scope thing. ''Alright, dude. We got this!'' Mordecai shouted and he was quickscoping with a chili rifle. ''What do you mean we? I can't noscope.'' Rigby said and he ran awau and he was lookin in the bunoculars for campers, but what he saw 2 ugly 4 him and he got his target. ''i will own you, m8.'' he said and then it was Spongebob who was ugly and he had a noscope gem, so he shot in Rigby in the face and the raccoon was kill.

kim possible was a mlg pro and had quickscoping grade of AAA and she has dew aim as well, but space ghost was now against her. ''shut up, m8. you can't even beat me online'' he said, but now she was pissed off as hell after that and kim possible got a gun and jumped in the air to quickscope space ghost, but she forgot that SPACE GHOST had an unnerfed FEODRA, so the shots failed to get him rekt and they fell to the ground. ''shit, what was that?'' she asked him, but all she got was paint to her head and SHE WAS REKT, but then wander jumPED INTO THE THING! ''hey mother fucker, get this thing.'' wander said, trying 2 hard and then he put out a water gun from his hat and he managed to do some DUAL noscoping.

''THANKS GUYS for the skills!'' Wander shouted and then he went to noscope some more people, but he couldn't since, so he was kill yet. ''hey, dude. we did it.'' Jake shouted and then he streched down onto the thing and he started doing some sniping, but it wa sfast and he missed of A LOT of shots. ''YOU CAN'T FUCKIGN QUICKSCOPE U LOSER!'' johnny bravo shouted and he threw johnny grenades at the other team, but mickey mouse got the grenades and he threw fast at jake the dog, so he ended UP BEING KILL.

kim, some guy from talespin and minnie mouse were runnign around the place because they were looking for campers.

**Epiosde 2b coming soon!**


	6. TRI-CLAN PART 2!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2b: TRI-CLAN ACTION!**

There was a third clan coming and both clans were still fighting, but stepping it up because they're considered to be retarded. ''come on, GET MLG!'' Finn shouted, while noscopeing some people, who were also campers. ''my noscope rainbow gun is always filled and ready to rekt some FUCKING CAMPERS!'' he boasted, but then he got noscoped by wander. ''u wot m8? i didn't hear you.'' wander said, because he rekt finn very fast and well.

Spongebob had his bubble gun(which used DIET PEPSI, which was sucked) and he carried some soap to make it damage the others. ''You gotta make this shit work.'' Patrick whispered and he had a sausage rifle to snipe with and he was trying quickscope already, but he missed by a bit and he was ended up kill by Chowder, who threw food grenades at the others. ''ur wot, m8?'' Chowder boasted and then he threw grenados at Danny, who could be a spooky, but he threw it back and then he was inivisble. ''oh shit, who threw it back?'' chowder asked, but the grenade exploded and HE and Johnny Bravo were blown up. ''I can't believe chowder's kill by his grenade! I WILL NOSCOPE THAT FUCKER!'' he shouted.

Spongebob, Sanjay, Johnny Bravo and Kim were in the same area as each other and they all had different wepons because they were cheeky kunts, so Sanjay had a fart rifle, rekting the others slowly like Snake, Kim had nothing to noscope with AND Johnny Bravo had pistols to make others get rekt. ''oh, wow! CAN YOU SEE MY SKILLS!'' Johnny boasted, as he was quickscoping with the quickscope pistols and he managed to wreck a few skrubs using the pistols, and one of them was a guy from Recess.

Sanjay was using his fucking fart power to rek'd everybody in the hood, but then he got some memes out and put him to power to 420 aka WEED LEVEL! ''Check my OP gun, right here!'' Sanjay boasted and then eh shot some farts so that one of the guys on the other team get rekt, and then he shot it at three people and one of them was Ron Stoppable, who STOPPED it with a awesome shield, which was from a laser rifile. ''Shut up, scrub, you don't the POWER OF IT!'' Ron said. ''Okay, I didn't say anything, but you're a retard.'' Sanjay replied and then he left the tri-team alone. ''That was a lot of dank.'' Stitch commented, while smoking weed.

**Episode 2c coming soon for skrubs, skrublords and MLG players alike, so that you can see all of it!**


	7. a bit 2edgy right now

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2c: MATURE RATED for real!**

Meanwhile, back at the ASDA, Diementio and Fawful was in the Nintenclan, which had a bad name and it was pretty big. ''wow, what a cheeky kunt, m8.'' Diementio said to Fawful and he tried to quickscope, but he failed and then all the others noticed him. ''WOW, WHAT A DUMBASS!'' Sonic shouted and then eh did a noscope with his rifle to Diementio and then he was kill like a sweet prinse, but Fawful jumped outta the shadows to try and do a triple killstreak for his team8s, but he managed only two and then...shit happened.

Meanwhile, back at whatever that place was, the Nick clans were getting a little rekt because they weren't MLG enough because Sanjay fucked it up with his fart gun and it didn't work for real. ''oh crap, we're rekt man'' Mordecai said and he was the blue jay guy and then his rifle suddenly was auto, so he tried to quickscope random clan members, but too many got rekt and some of the rekt skrublords were actually on his own team. ''OH SHIT, were doomed to being killed to death!'' Eddy said, really loudly and he used auto paintball gun with scope, so he used it, but Jenny's shield was un-nerfed.

Inside the small ASDA store, Ludwig's clan was getting some 420/10 foods, that they definitely would eat again. ''we got good food in the fuckin' hood!'' xxxLakituxx boasted and he got some food because they were hungry like shit and they all wanted in onto the food, but then some members of the Mushroom clan came into the round and they started getting some kush to boost their ammo to boost their stats and shit like that.

All three clans on the ASDA place, were playing to outwin each other and Amy Rose, Waluigi, Tails, Toadette and Captain Toad were trying to rekt each other, but they couldn't do it in a fast enough time, so Captain Toad used a turnip to do a trikshot, so of course Waluigi dodged it. ''ur aiming is total ass.'' waluigi and then he used a poison mushroom to own the best toad, but he missed and Tails got rekt instead of Captain Toad!

**EPISODE 2D COMING SOON! Follow this for a how to do a SB&HJ fanfic thingy!**


	8. 2short to be boring

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2d: Fawful v Mario v Tails!**

Fawful was having a good time since he wasnt kill, but Tails was flying in the the air trying to air noscope the green loser in the face but Diementio was also flying overhead, also trying to air quickscope, but Tails noticed it. ''Hah, I can noscope you easily, you scrublord!'' Tails boasting and Diementio was trying to quickscope, but he missed. ''Damn, where did you find this?'' the two-tailed fox asked Diementio, getting closer, but he was gettin' noscoped and he was kill.

Mario noticed Dimentio's OP weapon, so he tried to do a trickshott, but his aiming was shit. ''you seriously decieve me for a mintute there, but your aiming is retarted.'' the jester replied, before managed to noscope trickshot Mario on the ground, but the bullet was burned by fire flower


End file.
